Clidren of Gallifrey pt 2
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: Second set of skits more to come


It is a cool, early fall twilight. The suns have just set over the horizon. Theta's parents are throwing a dinner party, with not many children his (or around his) age. Theta stands with Koschei in a small corner, unnoticed by most of the adults.

"This is boring." Theta complains, "And the grown-ups keep pinching my cheeks..."

"I don't recognize half the people here." Koschei elaborates, "They all just say, "My, how you've grown!"" Koschei sticks his tongue out and makes a face.

"Don't care for these clothes either..." Theta remarks, he pulls on his traditional Gallifreyan robe near the waist line.

"Me either." Koschei whines, "They're itchy." he pulls at the collar of his robe roughly.

Theta pouts for a moment, then a mischievous smile creeps across his face. He looks at the table, where there are many delicious looking food items, then looks back to Koschei. "Say, Kosch..." he says, grinning, "Did you bring Zedd with you?"

Koschei puts on a grin of his own, "I'd never come to a formal affair without him." he slowly puts his hand into the pocket of his robe, and from it comes an alien purring sound. "Why?"

"I've got an idea." Theta looks at his Aunt Rita in complete excitement.

The boys duck and hide under the large table, plotting their scheme. When they've planned everything, and run it by Zedd, they exit their hiding places and get into positions. Theta stands across the table from his Aunt, ready to give Zedd and Koschei the signal. It takes a few minutes, but when no one is looking, Theta taps his nose twice, setting their plot in motion.

Koschei sees the signal and takes Zedd out of his pocket. The lizard is about eleven inches long, and has intricate green scale patterns on his back. Zedd scurries across the floor, and up the back of Aunt Rita's chair. He stops a moment to study her blonde, bee-hive style hair. He immediately turns her exact hair color and waits for Koschei's signal. Koschei looks to Theta for the final green light, and Theta nods casually- unnoticed by the adults around the dining room and family room area. Koschei gives Zedd the OK.

In less than a moment, Rita is on her feet, screaming in a panic. She is running around the table, causing a scene. The adults all run to her, frantic to see what's wrong. In her panic, Rita steps on the hem of her hoop skirt, causing her to fall flat on her back, hoop skirt up- exposing her nickers to the room -and hair piece, off.

In the mass of confusion, Theta and Koschei grab as many sweets off of the dining room table as they can carry and run towards the back door of the house, laughing the entire way. Behind them follows Zedd, with half a cookie hanging out of his mouth and a devious look on his face.

When the boys are out in the back yard, they sit in the grass and claim their prize. "Did you see the look on father's face?!" Theta laughs, "He was red as grass!" He takes a bite of a crème puff.

"And your aunt, I'll never forget the look on her face," Koschei imitates Rita's terrified expression. He looks down at Zedd and scratches him under the chin, "And you, buddy, are the real hero." he gives Zedd a large piece of fudge- which he takes happily.

Theta laughs, "Yeah, he did all the work, after all." he pats Zedd on the top of the head, and he purrs in response.

Zedd yawns in his sweet, alien way. Then climbs sleepily into Koschei's pocket, taking a long strand of lickerish with him. Koschei chuckles and makes sure all of the lickerish goes in.

*NEXT SKIT*

It is the middle of a bright, sunny day. A warm breeze blows over the fields of tall, red grass, and through the silver leaves of the lone tree in the middle of the field separating Koschei and Theta's homes. Sadly, though, Koschei isn't outside to see this glorious day. Nor Theta. Theta has been grounded for the thoughtless act of tipping his father's Tardis on its side, and Koschei has taken the liberty of staying inside for the day. Koschei doesn't want to go outside and play, it'd be no fun without Theta.

Zedd sits on the still ceiling fan in pure boredom. He sighs in his little lizard way, catching the attention of Koschei- who is laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "You bored too?" He asks Zedd.

Zedd nods and stands at full attention, waiting to see what Koschei has planned.

Koschei shrugs. "Well... we could go see Theta..." He mumbles. "But he can't go outside."

Zedd shrugs as well and crawls onto the ceiling, then down the wall. He nudges Koschei's arm as if to say, "Let's go!"

Koschei chuckles and gets up off his bed. He opens the pocket of his trousers for Zedd to climb in. The lizard does so happily, and out the window they go. Koschei runs all the way across the fields, not slowing his pace one bit. He's running so hard that Zedd has to crawl onto his shoulder in order not to be so shaken.

Koschei has to catch his breath when he gets to Theta's window, alerting Theta that he is there. Theta goes to his window, opens it, and says, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Koschei shrugs, much to Zedd's dislike. "We were bored." he says, "Aren't you bored in there? Is such a nice day."

"I can't go out though." Theta complains, "Father's still cross with me."

Koschei bites the inside of his cheek, "It wasn't all your fault. Me and Zedd helped." Zedd makes a sound that says 'what do you mean me _and_ Zedd!'

Theta laughs, "Yeah. And poor Zedd almost got squished."

Koschei laughs. "Yeah." after a moment, Koschei says, "Hey, your dad says you can't come _outside_," He climbs up onto the window sill, "but he said nothing about _me_ coming _inside_." he climbs in, and falls to the floor with a thud. The boys laugh, and Zedd groans at the weight of the skinny Koschei on him.

*NEXT SKIT*

It is an early fall afternoon, Koschei and Theta are under the tree in the field folding paper into origami shapes. They've learned how to make paper hats, boats, little swans, even boxes in art class. Zedd is wearing a paper hat that Koschei made for him, and is trying to fold paper- his claws get in the way, though.

"This is fun." Theta says, working on a swan.

"Yep." Koschei says, then he puts on his paper hat. "Hey look, Zedd. We match." He smiles.

"We're going to see Aunt Rita tomorrow." Theta says casually.

"Oh." Koschei says, half disappointed. "Are you gonna stay with her long?"

Theta shakes his head, "No. Mum wants to be back by tomorrow afternoon so I can be back for school." He grins devilishly, "Besides, I think Aunt Rita knows it was us who pranked her at the dinner party."

Koschei snickers, "I bet she's still mad."

"Oh, yeah." Theta laughs.


End file.
